


Keep Comin’ Back For More

by Sxymami0909



Series: Dydia Season 4 Tags [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amused Lydia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealous Derek, Sassy Derek, Sassy Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garret is attempting to flirt with Lydia to suss out her abilities so he and Violet can figure out when they want to go after Beacon Hills resident Banshee and Derek is having none of it. (Title from ‘Just The Girl’ by The Click Five)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Comin’ Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> Request: from Anonymous and princesshaleyeve on Tumblr - Dydia Prompt- Derek doesn't take to kindly that Garrett's been eyeing Lydia in school and following her around... he finally snaps when he sees him cornering his Lydia in the kitchen (secret crushing/protective/Derek). Can you make a dydia story where Derek is jealous because he sees a guy flirting with Lydia?

Derek moved through the throng of teenage bodies a scowl on his face. It hadn’t taken him long to drive up to Lydia’s grandmother’s lake house. She’d texted him earlier when he was with Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish and he hadn’t been able to get back to her right away. But now, she wasn’t answering his calls and he was worried. Or he had been until he reached the lake house and saw the mess of teenagers milling about.

He had no idea why she felt like _now_ was a good time to throw a party especially with everything going on. But Derek had stopped trying to figure Lydia out. He was convinced it was impossible. She was an enigma. He still had no idea what was going on with them even after they spent most of Saturday night wrapped up in each other. Okay, so he’d spent two hours making out with her on the couch at her house like the teenager he wasn’t anymore. But they hadn’t actually talked about what that meant. Not that they really had time to do that between all the odd events and the random deaths that were no longer so random.

Derek sighed as yet another teenager bumped into him. He lifted his hand and ran it over his face. There were way too many people here. It was uncomfortable, add in the fact that it was the night of the full moon and Derek was extremely tense.

“Derek?”

He paused at the sound of the familiar voice and turned slightly angling his head in the direction of the voice. He spotted Kira waving at him and shoving her way passed a few bodies to get to him. He watched the girl with mild amusement and arched an eyebrow when she paused in front of him.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She asked curiously not sure if he was looking for Scott or something since Derek didn’t seem like the type to party with teenagers…or at all.

“I’m looking for Lydia,” he explained over the music, wincing slightly at how loud it was.

A look of surprise crossed Kira’s face, “Oh, I’m looking for her too.” She offered with a hesitant smile even while wondering why he was looking for Lydia.

Derek could see her curiosity, but he ignored it. If Lydia hadn’t said anything about him he wasn’t going to be the one to mention it. He glanced around and then shifted closer to Kira, “So, what’s going on here?”

Kira bit her lower lip, “Uh, there was sort of an unexpected party…I think Lydia is kind of upset about it, but Liam called people and Scott’s in the woods and I think Malia is trying not to eat Stiles in the basement…there’s a lot going on,” she explained in a rush of words.

Derek blinked, “What? Why is Scott in the woods? And did Lydia not want to have a party?” He asked confused. Sometimes when Kira spoke he felt like it took a little too much energy to keep up with her.

“Scott is trying to find Liam. He shifted and broke out of his chains,” she whispered leaning into Derek, “But before that happened he told his friend we were having a party here because that’s how we tricked him into coming. And then well…” she motioned around the room, “People showed up.”

Derek frowned, “Wait, whose Lia-” his words cut off as realization hit. Liam had been the other person on the roof and apparently Scott had bitten him. He sighed. Tonight was definitely not a good night. “When is the last time you saw Lydia?” He asked.

Kira could see a myriad of emotions flash over Derek’s face before they were gone and he was looking at her again with impatience. She tilted her head to the side contemplating the question. “Um, upstairs after she figured out the cipher code.” She told him.

Derek nodded, “Okay, I’m going to go find Lydia, can you help me look for her? And then we can work on getting all these people out of here.” he asked his gaze darting around the room again, “I need to talk to Scott, it’s important.” He said his tone serious.

Kira frowned, “Sure, I’ll check upstairs can you look down here?”

Derek nodded, “Yes.” He watched the young fox flounce off and disappear into the crowd before shaking his head and moving through the living room. He focused on his senses to see if he could pick up Lydia’s scent. But before he could pick anything up, the sound of her voice hit his ears.

“I’m sorry; did I somehow imply that the wine was on the list of things freshmen could touch?” Lydia asked as she reached forward yanking the half empty bottle from the blonde boy’s hand, sending a glare in his direction.

“Sorry about that, beer’s not really my style,” he commented cocking his head to the side and sending a blinding smile in Lydia’s direction, “I’m Garrett, by the way.” He offered.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow in his direction. “I don’t remember asking.” She stated simply.

Derek fought the smirk threatening to form on his lips as he shifted in the shadows and peered into the kitchen watching as Lydia corked the wine and shoved it into the refrigerator, looking mildly frustrated.

The sound of a deep chuckle drew his attention to the kid in the kitchen with her. His eyes narrowed as he watched Garrett approach Lydia.

“Oh come on, I saw you checking me out earlier.” He said matter-of-factly as he came to a stop behind her, “You know this is a party and I haven’t seen you relax yet…maybe I can help with that.” He said sliding his hand down her shoulder.

Lydia tensed and Derek felt a growl building in his throat. If that little twerp didn’t get his hands off Lydia, Derek was going to give into the urge to rip said hands off and beat him with them.

Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the irritation she’d been feeling all night finally boiling over. “If I were you I’d keep my hands to myself,” she whirled around, her hair flapping with her as she glared daggers at Garrett, “before you no longer have any.”

Garrett smirked, “Is that so?” he asked his voice lowering slightly, “Think you can take me?” He asked humor in his gaze, but there was something darker beneath it an edge that Lydia didn’t like.

His words put her body on high alert and she held his gaze, “I think you don’t want to find out.” She told him, her voice hard.

Garrett was silent for a minute before chuckling and shifting back out of her personal space. “Whoa, who knew you were so feisty,” he teased his tone light once again.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Is there a reason you’re here bothering me?” She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Derek watched the interaction closely, his fists balled at his sides, jaw clenched. He was not okay with this. Something was happening, he could feel it stirring in his chest, the anger was very close to the surface and the full moon wasn’t helping any. It had been a long time since he’d given in to his more basic of urges, but tonight he found himself wanting to.

Garrett grinned, “Maybe bothering you is more fun than hanging out with anyone else at this party,” he said before taking a step towards her, “Look, we got off on the wrong foot, how about a dance? When’s the last time you did something fun?” He asked with a lifted brow and a boyish smile. “I’m unattached,” which was a lie, “And you’re unattached. Why not be unattached together?” He asked lightly.

Lydia opened her mouth, but before she could say anything a familiar voice sounded behind her.

“Maybe because she’s not as unattached as you think she is.” Derek said standing behind her hands crossed over his chest as he sent a glare in Garrett’s direction. “I believe she said she isn’t interested.” He paused when Garrett didn’t move, “That means you can go.” He told him eyebrows lifting as he nodded toward the living room.

Garrett held the guys gaze for a minute before shrugging, “I’m pretty sure Lydia has a mouth of her own with which to reject me if she wanted too.” He replied with a smirk.

“Oh, I already rejected him; he’s just having trouble getting that through his thick freshmen skull.”

Derek did smirk that time, “Rejection is hard.” He responded.

“It is,” Lydia nodded, “especially from me.” She quipped with a smirk of her own.

Garrett glared between them and then pursed his lips, his gaze going cold. “Well, I suppose I can see where I’m not wanted.” His gaze shifted to the red head and his lip twitched at the corner, “See you around Lydia.”

She felt a slight shiver go down her spine as he disappeared into the sea of freshmen in her living room, the feel of Derek’s hand against her back drawing her attention to him. Lydia’s expression softened, “Hey, sorry about that.” She said hesitantly reaching out and resting a hand on Derek’s arm.

She frowned, “You’re tense.”

“It’s been a long day,” Derek said gruffly. He glanced at Lydia shifting a bit closer to her, “You text me earlier, is everything okay?”

Lydia shrugged, “Not really,” she said quietly.  “I figured out the cipher key,” she told him quietly, “It was Allison…the program decoded it and,” she paused, “Derek it’s a dead pool, a list of names of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills,” she whispered.

Derek scowled, “That actually makes sense after what happened today.” He admitted.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, “What happened?”

“Peter was attacked by an assassin at my apartment. The assassin was looking for me,” he explained quietly.

A look of horror crossed Lydia’s face and she reached out to him her hands running over his arms, “But you’re fine?” She inquired her eyes traveling over his body to make sure.

“I’m fine.” He confirmed. Derek watched her for a minute before cupping her cheek, “I need to talk to Scott, the whole pack really,” he said his voice quiet as he studied her face. “Something’s wrong.” He stated.

Lydia swallowed hard, “Can we talk about it later?” She asked her voice shaky, “I just…I can’t right now. I need to get these people out of here."

Derek frowned but he nodded. “I’ll take care of it. You go round up the pack.”

“I can do that.” She told him, keeping her eyes on his for a minute before tilting her head up and brushing her lips against his gently. Lydia pulled back a minute later and squeezed his arm. “Thanks for coming.”

Derek nodded and watched her as she stepped away from him and moved into the crowd of teenagers. His eyes followed her until he could no longer see her and then he groaned. This was so much worse than he thought. Forget falling, he was completely infatuated with one Lydia Martin. He shook his head a growl forming in his throat as he moved into the living room, at least his frustration was good for something.

 

______

 

Scott sat in the living room, Kira by his side and Liam asleep in the Jeep outside. After he and Argent got him back to the lake house he’d been drained and scared from the events of the night. So while everyone had gathered inside he’d taken Liam to the jeep to rest promising he’d take him home soon. On the way back to the lake house he and Argent had found the body of a headless wolf, which at the time hadn’t made sense…but now it all made a little too much sense. “So you’re telling me the code Lydia has been writing is a list of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills…like all of them?” He asked with a frown.

Lydia nodded, “That’s what it looks like and the guy who delivered the keg was on the list,” she said quietly. “And so are we.” She added.

Stiles shook his head and glanced down at the list in his hands. His chest tightened when he saw Scott and Lydia’s names. His brows drew together at the numbers near each name. He felt Malia shift next to him and he knew she was getting frustrated.

Kira glanced around the silent living room. “Do we know what the numbers are next to each name?”

Lydia opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Stiles spoke.

“It’s how much they’re worth. And If I had to guess I’d said all these numbers including the ones we don’t have from the rest of the list add up to 117 million.” He said with a sigh realizing now that it wasn’t so funny that Peter got robbed considering how the money was being used.

Lydia nodded in agreement and Derek tensed. “It makes sense.” She offered her gaze drifting to the wolf standing beside her.

Scott sighed his gaze drifting to Stiles, “We need to talk to your dad.”

Stiles nodded, “I say we head to the station now.”

Scott was quiet for a minute still trying to figure out how after everything they’d been through they now needed to deal with assassins too. “Okay.” He glanced at Kira and squeezed her hand gently, “Why don’t you take Malia home, Stiles and I will drop Liam off and then head to the sheriff’s station and Lydia-”

“I’ll stay here and try to figure out the last two cypher keys.” She stated leaving no room for argument.

Stiles and Scott both frowned and spoke simultaneously. “No.” They glanced at each other nodding at the fact that they were on the same page before Stiles turned his gaze on Lydia. “Someone was just killed in front of your lake house. And you’re on the list Lydia, pretty high up there from what I can tell 20 million…that’s a lot of money for one banshee. It isn’t safe.” He said quietly.

Lydia went to protest, but Derek spoke up. “I’ll stay with her.” He offered and all heads turned in his direction.

Stiles narrowed his eyes in Derek’s direction, “And why exactly should we trust you with such precious cargo Sour Wolf?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I’m a human being not luggage.” She muttered.

Derek ignored Stiles and directed his answer at Scott. “Because you know I’ll keep her safe.” He said simply.

Scott studied Derek’s face for a minute before nodding. He stood and ran a hand over his face, “Alright guys lets head out,” he glanced over at Lydia, “Call us if you unlock anymore of the list or if you need anything.” He said pointedly.

Lydia nodded, “I will,” even though she wouldn’t. She watched Scott frown before herding everyone out the door. When it closed with a telltale click Lydia let out a sigh of relief and slumped slightly back onto the couch.

Derek watched her for a minute before shifting and walking around to sit on the couch beside her. He glanced sideways in her direction and lifted a brow, “You going to tell me what’s going on?”

Lydia blew out a short breath. “Allison’s name was the key to the first third of the cipher, the one with our names on it. I had to throw an impromptu party at my lake house that is going up for sale tomorrow so that my mom and I can make ends meet…and the boy I’m kind of sort of seeing never got back to me today when I needed him.” She replied quietly not meeting his gaze.

Derek’s chest tightened at her words. “Lydia,” he hesitated, “I was with Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish. I told you what happened with the assassin. He’s dead now,” he said with a shake of his head, “Thanks to Peter…but I came here as soon as I could.” He reached out and rested a hand on his arm.

Lydia finally looked over at him and her expression softened, “I know, I’m not upset now, but earlier I was a little hurt. But I understand now. It’s just…god we can never catch a break. I didn’t even know my mom was having money problems and Allison,” her voice trailed off as a lump formed in her throat. Lydia closed her eyes briefly and she felt Derek’s arm come around her. She shifted letting herself lean into him, her hand going to his chest.

“Things are never easy,” he said frown on his face. “I know how hard everything has been, but Lydia you aren’t alone. You have the pack,” he paused swallowing hard, “You have _me_ , though I’m not sure how comforting that really is,” he said trying to a joke.

A smile tugged at Lydia’s lips. “Is this where we have the talk?”

Derek angled his head to the side, arching an eyebrow, “What talk is that?” He asked.

“The one where we discuss if you groping me on the couch is something that’s going to keep happening sporadically or if maybe it’s going to be more than casual gropes here and there. Are we rounding the bases? Are we friends with a little benefiting? Or did I just adopt myself my very own werewolf who plans on sticking around for a while?” She inquired her voice growing soft as she turned her face into his chest.

Derek’s lip twitched his arm tightening around her slightly. “Do we have to pick one?” He asked his voice soft, “Can’t it be all three? Can’t we be friends?” He asked reaching out and cupping her cheek until she was looking at him, “Can’t I touch when the need or want arises?” He questioned as he dipped his head and brushed his lips against her jaw, “And can’t I stick around for as long as you’ll have me?” He breathed across her skin.

Lydia’s breathing hitched and her heartbeat picked up speed even as her heart warmed at his words. “Yes to all of them.” She whispered.

Derek smiled, a genuine one this time. “Good. And while we’re talking…teenage boys,” he said with disdain letting the words trail off.

A soft chuckle fell from Lydia’s throat as she shifted back enough to see his face, a wide smile pulling at her lips, one that almost felt foreign because it had been so long since she smiled like that. “Teenage boys like Garrett?” She teased innocently.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her, “You knew I was there before I came in.” He accused.

Lydia smirked, “I might have heard a familiar growl in the distance. You know jealousy is an adorable look on you.”

Derek furrowed his brow. “Jealous? Of some high school freshmen? No I don’t think so.” He said with a scoff.

Lydia snorted, “Okay, whatever you need to tell yourself, but I saw that spark. You Mr. Hale want me all to yourself, just admit it.” She told him simply.

Derek studied her face before a slight smile curved at the corner of his lips as he wound an arm around her. “Wolves are possessive by nature Lydia.”

“I suppose that’s as close to a yes as I’m going to get.” She said and he gave her a noncommittal shrug. Lydia sighed, “So stoic.” She rubbed a hand over his arm. “Come on, I want to show you the sound proof room upstairs, plus we really should get on trying to find the next cipher code…I don’t want anyone else to die.” She said quietly.

Derek’s chest tightened at her words and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before untangling his arm from her body and standing in one smooth move. He held a hand out to her and when she took it he tugged her up, “Come on then, let’s go crack a code save some people and get my money back.” He said gruffly.

Lydia grinned as she pulled him towards the stairs, “Afraid you might have to get a paying job instead of skulking in the shadows?”

“You didn’t seem to mind when they were your shadows.” He quipped.

Lydia’s smile widened, “Touché.” She led him up the stairs her chest a lot lighter than earlier. Despite everything that was happening Lydia was glad Derek was there with her. She wasn’t sure she could do this alone and even if she could, she wanted Derek there. For the first time since Allison’s death Lydia felt like things actually might be okay and that was something.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)**. To request a one-shot just shoot me an ask. :)


End file.
